HATIKU BICARA
by Shiika Richiki
Summary: Sebuah konflik dari persahabatan kedua insan manusia yang dilanda kebimbangan. Apakah kejujuran dan kekhawatiran sakura dapat melelehkan sang es beku sasuke?. Ataukah cinta yang lain dapat menhancurkan hubungan keduanya? My first fic. and cerita abal tentang sasusaku yang sangat ku hormati-mind to review? aku tak bisa menolaknya...


Aku tertegun, seketika buliran air mata jatuh melewati kedua pipiku. Aku terhenyuh, terjerat oleh pemandangan didepanku ini. "Sasuke, kamu.. ka-kamu..KENAPA SEPERTI INI?" teriakku pada pria yang sedang terduduk sambil bersandar pada tempat tidur king-sizenya.

Kulihat keadaan sahabatku tak percaya, tangannya dibalut perban hingga siku, bagian pelipis kiri yang tertutup kasa dan wajah yang lebam-lebam. Dapat kupastikan ia pasti habis dipukuli oleh beberapa orang hingga menyebabkan keadaan tubuhnya kacau seperti itu. Ku hampiri ia tanpa menahan tangis yang sudah keluar dari pelupuk mataku. Bagaimana mereka tega melakukan hal ini pada orang yang kucintai. Mengapa Tuhan kau tak dapat menahan emosi sahabat yang kucintai ini.

Sesampainya disamping Sasuke berada, aku pun memeluknya erat, kuabaikan pergerakan Sasuke yang merasa sakit karna perlakuanku. Aku tetap mengalungkan kedua tanganku dilehernya sambil terus menangisi keadaannya. "Sakura, lepaskan aku. Kalau kau peluk seperti ini aku tak dapat bernafas" seru Sasuke sambil melepaskan kedua tanganku. Aku menatapnya, menatap onyx nya tepat dimata emeraldku. Kuharap ia dapat mejelaskan keadaan mengapa ia bisa seperti itu.

Ia balas menatapku, lalu menoleh kearah lain dan hanya mendengus kesal. Oh Tuhan, mengapa kau menjadikan sahabat kecilku seperti ini. Padahal dulu dia sangat ceria dan hangat. Namun, kepergian kakanya Irsan telah membuatnya menjadi pria yang urakan, tak dapat diatur, pemarah, dan lain sebagainya yang tak bisa kugambarkan lagi sifat buruknya itu.

"Sasu, apa kau berkelahi lagi? Mengapa kau melakukan itu? Kau malah menambah musuhmu dan menghancurkan tubuhmu!" seruku pada Sasuke

"Cerewet sekali, sudah sana pergi! Aku tak butuh nasihatmu." Ucapnya yang membuat hatiku terluka.

Bodoh. Dasar kau bodoh Sasuke. Sebegitu bencinya kau padaku. Aku hanya menghawatirkanmu. Hanya itu. Kau tak pernah tahu perasaanku saat melihatmu terluka seperti ini. Hatiku sakit, melihatmu melukai diri sendiri sebagai pelampiasan kesepianmu. Kapan kau menyadari perasaanku ini Sasuke.

"Aku menghawatirkanmu, hanya itu. Kau sudah berubah. Kau selalu melukai dirimu sendiri setelah kepergian Kak Irsan. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau dapat menyadari perasaanku padamu bodoh. Dasar SASUKE BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" teriakku padanya sambil berlari keluar kamarnya. Tak kuhiraukan tatapan ayah dan ibu Sasuke ketika aku berlari melewati mereka agar dapat pulang. Yang kupikirkan hanyalah agar dapat pulang kerumah dan menangis dikamarku.

Seminggu kemudian Sasuke mendatangi kelasku yang hanya terpisahkan satu tembok. Ia sudah sembuh meski lebam diwajahnya masih tersisa, namun tak sedikit fansgirl nya merasa bersyukur karna kehadirannya. 'Cih, memang siapa mereka' pikirku. "Kenapa seminggu ini kau tak mengunjungiku?" Tanya Sasuke padaku. Seketika aku terkejut, mengapa ia bertanyya mengapa? Bukankah Ia yang tak butuh perhatian padaku. Dasar pria angkuh.

"Bukankah fansgirlmu sudah mendatangimu. Apa belum cukup?" Tanya ku sarkastik.

"Mereka hanya pengganggu. Aku tak butuh mereka" jawabnya.

Seketika aku menatap fansgirl Sasuke yang berada dikelasku. Mereka memang mengunjungi rumah Sasuke, aku melihatnya. Tapi kata teman disampingku mereka tak diijinkan masuk karena Sasuke tak ingin diganggu siapapun.

"Bodoh, lalu untuk apa kau kemari? Hanya untuk bertanya hal yang sudah lewat itu? Bukankah kau tak butuh perhatianku? Aku hanya mengikuti kemauanmu untuk tidak menganggumu" jawabku sebal.

Kulihat Sasuke terlihat murung, aku merasa Ia marah padaku saat aku mengatakan hal itu. Iapun berbalik pergi dan meninggalkan kelasku sambil menggebrak pintu kelas hingga semua murid melihat kearahnya.

'Haaaah, dia kenapa sih?'

Aku sudah lelah, aku tak akan mengejarnya lagi. Memang, kami bersahabat sejak kecil. Namun keberadaan Sasuke disekitarku membuat perasaanku berubah. Berubah menjadi perasaan tak ingin jauh darinya. Sebenarnya sudah seminggu ini aku merindukannya. Meskipun dia berandal, namun ia tak pernah mengabaikanku. Ia selalu menanggapi obrolanku selalu. Meski sekarang keadaan mengubahnya menjadi makhluk dingin tak berperasaan. Aku tetap merasa ia adalah Sasuke yang hangat dan kesepian.

Pulang sekolah aku menghindari Sasuke dengan buru-buru keluar gerbang sekolah. Entah mengapa aku takut akan kemarahannya tadi. Dan katanya ia memukuli adik kelas kami setelah keluar kelasku tadi. "Huft, Sasuke sudah tak terlihat" lirihku saat sampai dihalte bus yang tak jauh dari sekolah. Biasanya aku pulang bersama Sasuke menggunakan motor ninjanya karena kami tinggal bersebelahan dan orangtuakupun menitipkanku padanya. Namun kali ini aku tak ingin pulang bersamanya. Ia pasti akan marah karena tadi.

Tiba-tiba kulihat Sasuke memboncengi gadis lain dan melewatiku tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Hatiku sakit, terluka saat aku menghadapi kenyataan hidupku ini. 'Sasuke benar-benar tak membutuhkanku' –pikirku. Tapi aku sudah bertekad untuk melupakannya. Kuseka air mataku yang telah mengalir dikedua pipiku Jika ia dapat menemukan sahabat, atau bahkan gadis yang ia cintai. Akupun harus optimis untuk menemukan cintaku yang baru.

_**Is there any happy ending for love that has no beginning?**_

Kubuka novel yang baru saja kubeli itu, dari judulnya sudah dipastikan novel ini adalah masalah cinta bertepuk sebela tangan 'Cih, kenapa harus sesuai dengan keadaanku'. Ku baca tiap helai demi helai novel yang dikirimkan oleh Karin sang penulis novel. Ia memang sangat berbakat dalam merangkai kata, aku sangat menyukai setiap karyanya.

Dan diendingpun aku tak percaya ada kisah menyedihkan seperti ini. Kisah yang seperti romeo dan Juliet yang berujung tak bersama, namun dinovel kakaku ini akhir yang begitu tragis karena sang tokoh wanita utama mati oleh pria yang dicintainya sendiri karena sang tokoh pria mengira ia adalah penghancur hubungannya dengan gadis lain. Padahal gadis yang pria itu cintai hanya ingin menguras hartanya.

Tak kuasa kedua air mataku mengalir.

Akupun tertidur, tak menyadari kedatangan seseorang didalam kamarku. Ia memindahkan tubuhku dan menyelimutiku hingga leherku. Aku tak ingin membuka mata yang sebenarnya hanya pura-pura tertidur ini. Aku tahu, wangi tubuh ini adalah Sasuke. Aku tak ingin kesadaranku membuat keadaan menjadi canggung.

"Kau terlalu naif Sakura. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau melihatku lagi? Aku tak membutuhkan wanita lain, aku hanya membutukanmu" bisiknya sendiri.

Sasuke berdiri. Mengecup keningku lalu pergi keluar kamarku. Lalu air mataku mengalir lagi

'mengapa Sasuke memberi harapan yang membuatku mengharapkanya lagi. Kumohon sebaiknya ia bahagia dengan wanita lain.' –pikirku.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku mengira Sasuke akan mengejarku. Ternyata tidak, kami sama-sama menghindar. Dan membuatku semakin bingung. Hingga hari ini, aku mendapatkan kabar buruk tentangnya.

"Sakura, apa kau tau. Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan saat berangkat sekolah tadi. Ia menabrak mobil saat sedang berlaju kencang." Seru teman sebelahku panic.

Akupun pergi ketempat Sasuke berada. Tak kuhiraukan bel sekolah yang sedang berbunyi. Aku tetap berlari keluar gerbang yang hampir tertutup itu.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit yang Sasuke tempati, hatiku tercekat lagi. Sungguh ironi, mengapa Sasuke mendapat takdir yang tak pernah baik Oh Tuhan. Dengan keyakinan hati, aku melangkah memasuki ruangan yang dihuni Sasuke. Ia masih menutupkan mata, seluruh tubuhnya terbalut perban, hanya wajahnya yang tetap utuh. Namun dapat kurasakan sakit yang ia derita dari raut wajahnya saat tidur. 'ia begitu kesakitan. Bagaimana aku dapat menolongnya' –pikirku.

"Tetaplah bersamaku Sakura, aku tak ingin lagi kehilanganmu" ucap Sasuke yang membuatku kaget saat dia terbangun menatapku.

Kami saling berpandangan, kulihat onyx yang begitu keruh menyiratkan sebuah kesepian dan kejujuran dimata itu. Aku hanya menangis. Meyakini hatiku bahwa aku tak akan meninggalkannya lagi.

"Bodoh, harusnya kau lihat kondisimu saat mengatakannya! Dasar." Seruku padanya.

Sasuke pun tersenyum, ia merindukan suara sang gadis yang baru ia sadari begitu dicintainya. "Jangan hilangkan kecerewetanmu padaku. Aku merindukannya Saku" serunya lagi.

Kudekatkan wajahku padanya dan mencium pipinya sebentar seraya berkata "Jangan pergi dengan wanita lain disaat aku akan selalu ada untukmu, Bodoh"

Kamipu saling menukar senyum, dan tawa menghiasi ruang rawat Sasuke ini. 'haah, aku memang tak bisa melupakannya' –batinku.

_Hati yang beku dengan segala kesepian dan kekecewaan dapat dipatahkan oleh senyum dan keceriaan orang lain. Janganlah menutup diri dengan apa yang terjadi pada keadaamu. Bukan orang lain yang mengubah takdirmu, tapi dirimulah yang mengubahnya._


End file.
